A subfloor component is a panel or other component meant to be placed on top of a concrete floor or other foundation before a finished floor of, for example, hardwood or tile is installed. The subfloor component may have projections for permitting the flow of moisture underneath the component so as to prevent moisture from standing underneath the subfloor component and causing problems with mold. While subfloor components of varying types are known, improvements are desirable.